1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for securing headphone transducers and, more particularly, to a system and method for securing headphone transducers through the implementation of coupling means, such as, for example, magnets, hooks, hooks and loops, etc.
2. Description of the Background Art
All United States Patents and patent applications referred to herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties into the present application. In the case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control.
The use of portable audio devices has grown rapidly as a way for people to listen to various audio mediums while on the go. Generally, the devices require an audio transducer/headphone to convert the electrical signals from the portable device to audible sound. Many designs of the “headphones” exist, but increasingly popular are the lightweight ear-bud headphones that are inserted, for example, into the user's ear(s). While these devices provide a convenient solution for listening to audio, one significant disadvantage is, when the ear-buds are inserted into the ears, they block out outside sounds. Thus, the user must remove the ear-buds from his/her ears when wishing to hear any sound other than the audio from the audio device (e.g., engage in a conversation, talk on a cell phone, etc.). When the ear-buds are removed, the user must either hold them (non-hands free) or allow them to dangle from the audio device.
There are several known means for securing objects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,828 to Kaufman et al. describes a keychain that can be temporarily secured to a magnetic surface (e.g., the inside of a front door or a refrigerator). The keychain consists of a curved plastic tube with a magnet on one end thereof. The magnetic end, when placed near the desired magnetic surface, attaches itself and supports the weight of the keychain. Since the invention only utilizes one magnet (e.g., affixed to the object that is temporarily secured), it secures to an outside object, rather than to another part of itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,398 to Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,065 to Cogdill and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,137 to Fujimoto disclose securing pieces of jewelry using magnets. The magnet replaces a manual clasp. For example, two opposing, attractive magnets are secured to either end of a necklace. When the ends are brought near each other behind the neck, the magnets attract. The attractive force of the magnets is strong enough to secure the necklace around the user's neck. These systems, however, are limited, as the objects that utilize the clasping means generally are disconnected and then reconnected infrequently. Mostly, the connection is made when the user first begins using the object and it is disconnected when the user is completely finished with the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,272 to Nire relates to a magnetic substitute for a clothing button or belt buckle. Opposing magnets are attached directly to clothing or a belt so that when they are near one another, they attract. As such, the two previously unconnected parts become connected. The magnetic substitute is not used to temporarily store an object that must be unsecured to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,805 to Dietz describes securing eyeglasses when not being used. Magnets are attached to the temple bars so that when the glasses are closed, the magnets line up over the center of the glasses. The user can secure the glasses to his/her clothing simply by inserting a small section of the clothing between the two magnets. The magnets attach to clothing, rather than attaching directly to one another to secure the object the user wishes to store.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,946 to Cheng concerns a clasp mechanism that uses a bolting mechanism and a locking mechanism through the implementation of magnets. The bolting system uses magnetic attraction to secure a bolt to a bulky or cumbersome lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,681 to Schaerer discloses securing an earring to a user's ear by means of a magnet; thus, avoiding having to pierce the user's ear. The earring comprises a hinging mechanism wherein one of the ends of the hinge is provided with a magnetic means to confront the ear lobe of a wearer, and the other end is provided with decorative means exteriorly visible when in use. The earring is attached through some additional object (e.g., the earlobe) for long periods of time.
None of the above cited prior art references disclose a system and/or method for securing headphones around a user's neck using coupling means, such as, for example, magnets, hooks, hooks and loops, etc. Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for securing headphones in a simple and convenient manner.